


Roses Bouquet

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day Two - Nature, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Senku and Gen are girls, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: But now? Now she’s just a poor thing who was abandoned by her boyfriend in the minds of the coffee workers. She just wanted the sponsorship!Suddenly, a huge bouquet of roses appeared in front of her, frowning, Senku looked over her shoulder, widening her eyes when she found that person definitely wasn't Ibara.“Darling!” The girl's smiled softly, she sighed dramatically, placing the roses in Senku's hands as she sat in front of her. “Traffic is terrible at this hour. Did I make you wait?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Roses Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two - Nature

Half an hour.

She had been there for over half an hour.

 _"Son of a bitch."_ Senku thought, squeezing the second glass of water. The waitress looked at her for the third consecutive in two minutes with pity. _Pity._ She’s so ready to go home, but it was rush hour and the traffic was terrible, so there was a small chance that the person was just late. _"Who am I fooling?"_

Ibara was an idiot, a nasty old man who was always looking at women's skirts at every conference she participated in, but that pervert had a lot of money to invest and Senku wanted some of it. She tried to approach the idiot professionally, but of course in the end she was dragged to dinner to discuss the details.

Fortunately, she managed to convince him to exchange his idea of a fancy restaurant in a busy cafeteria.

But now? Now she’s just a poor thing who was abandoned by her boyfriend in the minds of the coffee shop workers.

Of course, she had to listen to Yuzuriha and make an effort to look _presentable_. Maybe it's because she didn't say that she was going to see Ibara, but still! Gods, she had to go shaving just to put on a stupid skirt! For that pig!

And that was what irritated her the most! 

Senku never had much time for herself and it felt good to feel beautiful and relaxed, in fact, the skirt was very cute and if it weren't for that old man she might be enjoying her painted nails, as she would have to remove the varnish on that very same night because of lab work. Getting dressed was a thing that was important to her and thinking that she did it to meet someone so despicable made her uncomfortable.

 _"I'm going to burn that disgusting mustache."_ Her nails hit the table repeatedly as she looked at the clock as if it was the cause of all her problems.

And if another waitress looks at her with pity, honestly, she is gonna throw something! 

Suddenly, a huge bouquet of roses appeared in front of her, frowning, Senku looked over her shoulder, widening her eyes when she found the person who was certainly not Ibara. _"She is cute."_

“Darling!” The girl's smile softened as she sighed dramatically, placing the roses in Senku's hands and she sat in front of her. “Traffic is terrible at this hour. Did I make you wait?”

Slowly, Senku nods. _"What the fuck is going on?"_ “Half an hour.”

The blue eyes, very beautiful with such long eyelashes, suddenly widened as they blinked slowly, but soon she recovered herself by extending her hand to place over Senku’s hand. “Sorry, darling. I'll make it up to you, I promise. It will never happen again.”

Senku goes to ask what that whole scene is about when the nosy maid arrived with a radiant smile. “Good afternoon! Can I help?”

“A natural orange juice for me.” Said the girl and then turned to Senku expecting an answer. 

Swallowing, Senku said at the waitress. “A coffee and a slice of strawberry cake, please.” Then she looked from the corner of her eye to the pretty girl with black hair. “Can you bring two spoons?”

The maid seemed delighted with the last order, practically screeching as she ran to the counter to ask for the order, but given the amount of time, they were totally gossiping. Senku looked between the girl's hand, her face, and then the roses.

Frowning, the pieces were coming together. “I didn't need help.”

“I don't doubt that.” The girl smiled, pulling her hand away, to sit slightly on her side while crossing her long legs. “It's just that I was across the street at the flower shop.” She pointed through the window with her blue gel nails. “And you seemed ready to throw a chair.” She laughed softly, resting her elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. “Besides, I don't believe anyone could do such a thing with a beautiful girl like you. Your boyfriend sucks, darling.”

Senku raises her eyebrow looking up and down at the girl in front of her, wondering if she had seen herself in the mirror lately. _“The beautiful girl among us certainly isn’t me.”_ However, the disgust of thinking of Ibara as her boyfriend was ten thousand times more important to refute than that. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She sighed placing the bouquet on the floor. “It was supposed to be a _business snack_.”

“Don't you mean _business dinner?_ ”

With a snort, Senku crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl with a dead look. “I would only have dinner with him if I were there to exchange his water to sulfuric acid.” It was dangerous to speak like that in public about a possible sponsor, but honestly? Fuck it!

She's going to burn that mustache anyway.

The pretty girl laughed. “Oh, God, Is he so horrible?!

“If you mean _perverted old man_ with just _horrible_ , then yes.” One of her hands goes to her temple to massage it, feeling a headache starting to appear because of just thinking about that bastard. “Sincerely? I needed sponsorship, but he didn't want to talk to me at work. So here we are!”

“Darling.”

“Senku.” She allowed herself to relax in the chair. “My name is Senku, don't call me darling.”

“But it suits you so well.” She lamented ignoring the cold look that Senku gave. “Gen, nice to meet you, Senku-chan.” Slowly, she put the bangs behind her ear making Senku notice the piercings along with the lovely flower-shaped earrings. “But, you're new to this kind of stuff, aren't you?”

“No comments.”

“There's no need to be ashamed, we all make that kind of mistake at some point in our lives.” She sighed dramatically. “He could certainly give you the sponsorship, but in business, something based on a date never gives a good result, in the end, at least he may end up demanding more than you can give and we cannot have that.” She started digging into her purse, taking out a card, and giving it to her.

Seeing the Senku card almost runs out of air, looking between Gen and what was in her hands, not believing. It was a Nanami Company Card and on that same card was Nanami Ryusui's number, known for investing in discoveries and new projects, he appears to be the type of person who once convinced will be passionate about the project.

And Senku certainly can convince him.

“How do you have this?” Her voice was almost breathless. “Is this the real deal?”

Whimpering, Gen pretended to gently wipe a tear to not ruin the eyeliner. “So mean, Senku-chan! Doubting me!” Seeing that Senku wasn’t responding to her provocation, Gen continued to speak. “Ryusui-chan is very enthusiastic about almost everything, there is little he doesn't want to be part of, besides that he is extremely professional. His mother particularly likes my shows, so we've known each other for a while.” She gives mischievous smile. “You just have to promise me that you aren't involved in obscure business.”

Senku feels her curiosity about Gen rising, after all, she had the Nanami family business card and they weren’t easy to find, also, she is intimate with the family. She was a mystery and that was exhilarating.

“How would you know that I'm not lying?”

“Oh, Senku-chan, I'm very good with people.” She tapped her nails on the table. “You haven't promised me yet that you aren't involved in anything illegal, Senku-chan~. Suspicious, very suspicious~.”

Senku sighed. “I can't reveal much yet, but it’s research that can change how we see modern medicine, but that’s not exactly part of JAXA's specialties, so they cannot finance it.”

“Are you working at JAXA? That's awesome, Senku-chan!”

“It’s not a big deal.” She rolled her eyes.

She wagged a finger in front of her nose. “Don't sell yourself short, it's bad for business.” 

Snorting, not really believing in the pretty girl's words, she leaned back as the maid arrived with the drinks and her cake. It was full of whipped cream and strawberries as she liked it, and the marvelous face on Gen's face as she looked at the slice was, without a doubt, adorable. She drank her coffee slowly while watching Gen take her cake so happy that Senku couldn't help but smile softly at the image in front of her.

Her foot accidentally hits the roses and she bends down to pull it closer to her again. Senku didn't even know how she was going to take such a big bouquet home.

“Sorry about the roses.” Said Gen extended the extra spoon for Senku to take. “Not your style, are they?”

Accepting this one, quickly taking a big bite out of the cake, she shrugged. “They are kinda cliché.”

Gen quickly nods. “I know, right? But no one here would understand if I had brought something different. I could have made a much more interesting bouquet.” Rolling her eyes, she drank some of her juice looking wide-eyed at this one. “This place has such tasty things!”

“Like what?”

“Hum?”

"The bouquet. What could you make?"

Senku cursed himself for letting her mouth speak faster than her brain and having Gen's attentive gaze on it, unconsciously Senku started playing with the neatly combed ends of her hair, in a nervous tic she was creating from adolescence. Gen said nothing for a moment, which was three long minutes, and with every second that passed, she was only becoming more self-conscious.

However, when Gen looked at her through her lashes, Senku felt the tip of her ears flush. “Well I would certainly put some peonies, lilies without a doubt, a magnolia, and I would risk putting maybe peony.”

“What do they mean?”

Laughing, she winked at her. “You're a smart girl, you'll find out.” But the laughter stopped soon when she looked at the time on her wristwatch, practically jumping from her chair. “Oh God, I'm late!”

She took money out of her pocket without counting and Senku is sure she had more than necessary there. She tries not to pout unconsciously because the conversation ended so soon, but, after all, they never met before, it was strange that a beautiful girl had stopped to talk to her. 

However, instead of running out of the door, as Senku expected her to do, Gen walked to her, kissing her on the cheek. With her mouth open, Senku watched Gen leave the cafeteria, but at the door, she stopped pointing to her pocket while she waved a smartphone. And then, she disappeared while running masterfully in high heels.

Senku's hand quickly searched in her own pockets, finding another business card inside, only this time from Asagiri Gen, known for her magic acts.

_"Shit, she's cute in a suit too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers to cute girls!  
> Basically, the bouquet that Gen said that she could make for Senku as the meaning of "You are beautiful and I'm kinda in love with you."  
> This was soooo fun to write! Maybe really thinking of writing more about them~  
> Kisses~


End file.
